


Pull You From the Tide

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Sugawara snaps at you when you're trying to look after him, making you question your relationship.Crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Pull You From the Tide

Suga was everything you could have wanted: soft, attentive, gracious, and oh so sweet to you. He never failed to make you feel special, to make you feel wanted. Everything with him felt deeper, more profound. It was a blessing, usually. And yet, when you went into your shared room to pull him away from his studies, he had snapped at you. All you wanted to do was make sure he was keeping himself fed and hydrated while he studied for his finals, the last he’d have to take before getting his degree. You couldn’t even remember the words he said, more focused on the sting in your chest. Now you wish he didn’t make you feel so much.

You had run, from the house, from him, trying to run from these feelings, but they stayed anchored in your chest. The tears ran hotly from your eyes, blurring your path, making you collapse in a heap. You had run to the lake by your house, one that you and Suga visited often. Even like this, your body ached for him, for his love and the adoration only he gave you.

Suga found you there, tears still running rivulets down your face. The look on his face brought a new stream leaking from your eyes, the pure pain on his face, something you never wanted to see. He fell to his knees next to you, dragging you into his embrace. You could feel the shake of his shoulders, feel the hot breaths he panted into your shoulder.

“I’m sorry Koushi, I never meant to get in your way.” Your voice was hoarse, throat rough from the sobs that wracked your body. He shook his head against your shoulder, smearing tears into your shirt. His arms held you tightly to his chest, barely enough room for the both of you to breathe.

“I’m sorry for anything I’ve ever said to make you feel like you’re not enough. I’m trying so hard to become something for you, to become a man worthy of the love you show me.” He pulls away to sit, drawing you to his lap. Delicate fingers cup your cheeks and wipe away the tears staining your skin.

“I’m just a boy who doesn’t know where he fits in this world. But I feel like I fit with you, I just want to be more than I am, because that’s what you deserve. I don’t know what I would do if you ever left, I don’t think my heart could handle it. But I would still love you, even from afar. But I hope you’ll choose to come home with me, because I’ll work even harder to prove that I’m worth your time.” He littered kisses on each tear that fell, trying to convey his heart through every touch.

Those fingers you adored so worked their way to your hair, untangling the mess you had made in your heartache.

“Koushi, you don’t have to prove anything to me, you make me want to be better to. Please don’t think I would leave just for this.” You reached for his face, desperate to erase each liquid gem that fell from his eyes.

“How could I not, there are so many people that are more than me, better than me.” He sighed, leaning into the touch of your hand.

“And yet they’re not you.” You sealed your words with a kiss, lingering on his lips. He helped you stand after that, helped you straighten your clothes and hair, helped you find your way home. Home with him, where everything feels just a little bit more.


End file.
